cheat_engine_restoredfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloons TD5 Hacks
Monkey Money Hack (Array of Bytes) 999999 Difficulty, 01 is easy, 02 is medium, and 03 is hard. 999999- Starting round, you type the hex decimal format of the start round, ex. 28 = hex 1C. 999999- End round (doesn't really matter), you type the hex decimal format of the end round, ex. 50 = hex 32. 999999- Monkey Money, only works to 4000, any higher will not give the monkey money for completing the challenge. Link to video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mx4rrczvUMk This appears to be fastest way to farm monkey money besides finishing 1 round to complete. Send all Bloons Hack (Array of Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe.. Search this: D2 62 07 D3 A2 A0 Replace with: 24 00 02 02 02 02 Finish one Round to Complete Track Hack (Array of Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. Search this: 32 00 00 00 41 00 00 00 55 00 00 00 Replace with: 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 Link to video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPGLWto_sg4 This does NOT work with special missions or most daily challenges. Finish 200 Rounds to Complete Track Hack (Array of Byte) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe Search this: 32 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 000 000 Replace with: 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 hack btd5 First 4 bytes are end round for easy, next medium, next hard. One can change to different number by browsing memory region and changing number this can allow player to save at much later rounds, up to 4294967295, the maximum value for 4 bytes. Speed Hack (4 Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. When in a game, start a round and type 1 and click first scan. Then fast forward the game and type 3 then hit next scan. Then bring the game back to normal speed and type 1 again and hit next scan. Do this until you have 1 result then change it to whatever you want (not above 1000 or you will get banned greatly) and freeze it. If a round ends before you get 1 result, type 1, then hit next scan and start the next round, then continue the process until you find the right one. Once right one is found, the same address will be used until page is refreshed Money Bonus after finishing a Round Hack (Array of Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. Search : 2464d066????????a0 Friendly Money Hack: 24 7F D0 66 ?? ?? ?? ?? A2 Friendly money amount would seem normal to other players in co-op. Just build some farms and make an excuse for a lot of money you have this only applies to player self; other player on co-op may see something wrong if you both place darts to start with, as you would have a little more cash/get triple dart faster. Using Lots of money, it doesn't matter; everyone can realize something. Lives Hack (Array of Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. Search this: C8 00 00 00 96 00 00 00 64 00 00 00 C8 00 00 00 96 00 00 00 96 00 00 00 Replace with: D3 FE FF 7F D3 FE FF 7F D3 FE FF 7F D3 FE FF 7F D3 FE FF 7F D3 FE FF 7F Works in co-op if your on the left side. If player is on right side, the lives will show, but will reset when a life is drained. Sell Price Hack (Double) Works on BTD5 Flash ONLY. Search this: 0.79999 Freeze, Double Click Address, then put +10 in the address. After a few seconds, unfreeze, and remove the +10. Link to video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6CiSsS8MuM Chest Monkey Money Hack (Array of Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. Search this: 24 0B A2 24 0A Replace with: 24 7F A2 24 7F Link to video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGVcsR5V6o8 Bloon Speed Hack (Double or AoB) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. For Double search 0.18 (ZOMG bloon speed) Look up for this string in the "Browse Memory Region": 00 00 00 00 00 00 F0 3F 00 00 00 00 00 00 D0 3F 0A D7 A3 70 3D 0A C7 3F Keep scrolling through the list until you get the right one, or just search that string above. Note that they are all double values for bloon speed and change them for higher or lower speed. Round Length Hack (Array of Byte) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. Search: 2F 06 A2 A0 24 14 Change the last byte to anything up to 7F (127 round length) Link to video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91bBamcgyv4 Day Counter Multiplier Hack (Array of Byte) Works on BTD5 Flash ONLY. Search: 00 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 02 00 00 00 03 00 00 00 03 00 00 00 04 00 00 00 04 00 00 00 05 00 00 00 Replace: 00 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 (use this one with the chest monkey money hack or else the monkey money will not pay out if your day counter is at 2+ days.) Robo Monkey Skill Hack (Array of Byte) Search: 00 00 4E 40 18 Replace: 00 00 00 00 18 This may cause excessive lag if used with autoclicker, which can be taken advantage of by using autoclicker on other skills. Other Methods AOB hacks are nice but the normal methods are working for me at the moment. All of these were preformed on BTD5 Deluxe - Steam Edition. 9/25/2015 In-Game Money (Double) 1. Start a game. Any map. 2. Check your money and search for it in Cheat Engine with Value Type set to Double. There should be a short list of results. Buy something and search for the new amount. You should be down to two results. Change them both to whatever you like. Lives (4 Bytes) Lives are a bit trickier and just about impossible to find on impoppable difficulty. 1. Start any game on any map with difficulty set to hard or lower. 2. Scan as 4 bytes and search for your lives. Start a round and let some bloons through to make your lives go down. 3. Search for the new number. If the list is too long repeat the steps until you have 2-3 addresses. change the value to whatever you want your lives to be. 4. (OPTIONAL) To find impoppable lives, do Cash Hack then do lives. Try to find the address that is closest to it. Monkey Money (4 Bytes) 1. Start a game on any map any difficulty. Doesn't matter. 2. Open the Secret Agent buy screen and search for the amount of Monkey Money you have with the value set to 4 bytes. 3. Buy an agent so your Monkey Money will decrease. 4. Repeat until you are left with only 1-2 addresses. 5. Change the values to whatever you like. Round hack 1. Start a game on any map any difficulty. Doesnt matter. 2. Scan your level number (- = 0, Fast Round= 25, not 26) 3. Repeat until you are left with only 1-2 addresses. 4. Change to whatever you want. Category:Hacks